


timjay 段子堆积地

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 人体改造, 未来线, 药物成瘾提及, 角色黑化
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW





	1. 【侦探漫画未来线、角色黑化、药物成瘾提及、人体改造、生子】【一】

Tim在门前静默地站立了一会儿，这才推门进去。

Jason昏昏沉沉地缩在大床中央，隆起的腹部上盖着被子一角，四周的帷幔垂落下来，像道极其脆弱的将他与世界隔开的屏障。 

Tim走到床前，掀开帷幔，像他之前做过无数次的那样拉过被子把Jason严严实实地挡在被子下面。这个动作显然惊动了Jason，他半睁开自己仅剩的那只眼睛看了一眼Tim，随即厌倦地再度合眼。 

Tim不以为意，这一幕他也看过太多次了。他拉开床头柜的抽屉向内瞄了一眼，配置的药物还有三支，不知数目的一次性注射器连包装卷在一起散落在旁边。Tim打开其中一个注射器的包装，将塑料材质的针筒握在手中，然后稍稍使力掰开安培瓶，将沾在手套上的些许玻璃碎屑抖到一旁半空的垃圾桶里，随后将药液尽数抽到注射器内。

轻弹了几下针筒排出空气，Tim转头看向Jason，他依旧闭着眼不看Tim，却从被子底下伸出了右臂，握紧了拳头。

Tim不禁微笑了一下，摘掉蝙蝠手套，轻轻拍打Jason的右手背，在并不明亮的光线下选定了一根比较明显针孔又少的静脉。Jason曾经为了止痛药物成瘾过，不过这些来不及愈合便又添上新痕的针孔倒不是拜它所赐——在无数次的模拟和一次实际操作之后，Tim可以保证他对Jason的人体改造非常成功，但是要成功孕育一个孩子，激素和其他药物还是必不可少的。

针尖刺入皮肤的瞬间，Jason肉眼几乎不可见地颤抖了一下。Tim快速推空药液，盖上注射器随手丢到垃圾桶里与药瓶和包装为伴，像安抚害怕打针的小孩子一样轻拍Jason的后背。

Jason向他这边靠了靠，罕见地流露出脆弱的姿态，Tim知道这药物刚注入身体的时候恐怕并不好受，干脆上床躺到Jason身边，提供一个温暖的怀抱。

现在的他已经比Jason还要高上一点了。

Tim不期然想着，将手轻轻按在Jason的腹部，感受着胎儿隔着皮肤不安地躁动。

时隔多年，大宅里终于要迎来第三个人了。 

 

「你以为我会把一个不被父母爱着的孩子带到这世上吗？」刚刚知道自己体内被植入了两人基因合成的胚胎时，Jason冷笑着问他，「或者我该说，不被父父爱着？」

「不，我会爱它的。」Tim还记得当时自己的回答，他看着Jason，像讲述什么人尽皆知的事实一样平淡地陈述，「而你也会。」


	2. 【侦探漫画未来线、角色黑化、药物成瘾提及、人体改造、生子】【二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间线上在【一】之前

Tim并不意外Jason会选择逃跑，但对于他居然真的依靠现在这副身体离开了庄园这件事，Tim还是有些惊讶的。

他为Jason做的假肢完好地被卸了下来，制造它的时候Tim尽量模仿了Jason腿部原本应有的模样，现在它倚靠床边站立着，像壁虎为了迷惑敌人而丢下的小尾巴。

没有假肢的辅助，光是翻越庄园的围墙就是一大难题。但是Tim不可能不在制造假肢时加入追踪装置，或者比这更多的，摄像机、窃听器，等等等等。在之前Jason还使用这条假肢的时候，他们没有一个人主动提起过这类事情，但他们对此都心知肚明。 

毕竟他是Tim Drake，在穿上现在这套制服之前，他的控制欲就已经够可怕的了。

找到Jason并没有花掉Tim太多时间，毕竟追踪器还在。当然，Jason在离开庄园后不久就彻底换掉了身上所有的衣物，造价昂贵的柔软布料和哥谭街头巷口最肮脏恶臭的垃圾一同塞在不知有多久没人清理过的垃圾桶里，无声地挑衅着沿衣物上的追踪器赶来的人。不过仅仅如此是不够用的，Tim相信Jason也很清楚，所以他才会浪费逃跑和躲藏的时间折腾这些无辜的衣物。

毕竟，在改造手术进行的同时嵌在身体里依靠血流运行提供能量的追踪器，凭Jason一人是无论如何也取不出来的。

Leslie医生已经去世了，这意味着Jason无论如何都找不到一个可以信任的医生来替他取出追踪器；去正式的医院无疑是自投罗网，Jason当然不会不知道这点；至于那些Tim并不是很了解的地下黑市的医生，即使抛去他们见财起意和技术水平不过关的危险不纳入考虑，他也不相信Jason会躺到那些人面前，在麻醉药的作用下丧失反抗能力和意识，任由他们打开他的腹腔——然后在追踪器之前，先看到那枚成活的尚留有移植痕迹的人造子宫与蜷缩在它内部的、比拳头还要小的胚胎。 

Tim轻巧地落在待拆迁大楼某个房间的阳台上，像蝙蝠侠应有的那样没有发出一丝声响。他透过玻璃向房间内看去，居住在这里的居民搬走时留了几件体积较大的家具在房间里，空荡荡的床架蒙了一层厚厚的灰尘，Jason显然没在这张床架上哪怕稍微歇息过。因为准备拆迁的关系，大楼早已断水断电，房间内一片黑暗，只有卫生间发出微弱的亮光。

Tim试着推了下窗，没锁，这让他轻而易举地侵入了这间暂时的避难所。Jason大概也不是真认为自己可以从Tim这里逃脱，他设计了一个完美的方案，然后在Tim有整整一个下午的工作要忙碌而无暇顾及他的时候卸掉假肢逃离庄园，并扔下所有的衣物。他几乎成功了，只要有一个他信任的、他愿意暴露出自己所有弱点给对方的人帮忙，他就可以摆脱身体里的东西——无论哪个——然后离开这里，或是因为对方并没有那么高明的医疗技术而死去，无所谓的，Jason从不恐惧死亡。

但是他唯一可以交托信任的人正是他打算逃离的对象，所以再高明的逃脱计划也只能在这里遗憾中止。

Tim走近卫生间，并没有掩饰自己的脚步声，然而房间内依旧只有他自己发出的声音。他拉开门轴已经坏掉一个的摇摇欲坠的木门，Jason就坐在洗手台对面的瓷砖地面上，背靠着墙，转头看他，身边只剩一小截的蜡烛顶端指甲大的火苗被外面带来的风吹得一阵摇曳，险些烧到Jason的衣角。

Tim伸手捏熄了那点烛火。

“我们该回家了，Jason。”

他说。


	3. 【侦探漫画未来线、角色黑化、药物成瘾提及、人体改造、生子】【三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间线上是在【二】之前
> 
> *为什么我在倒序写啊……

如果Dick Grayson还在哥谭做蝙蝠侠，事情会变得不一样吗？

偶尔不那么忙碌的时刻，Tim会想到这个问题。他从没有考虑过自己取代Bruce成为蝙蝠侠，就像他在找上来的时候其实也没想过成为罗宾，不过现在，他是蝙蝠侠了，正如他之前做了罗宾一样。

当年的Dick不愿意回来做罗宾，现在的Dick不愿意回来做蝙蝠侠，有些事情始终都没有变，比如Tim始终不觉得自己可以胜任他新担当的这个角色，但他必须胜任。

这里只有他了。 

有时他很好奇为何Dick能做到如此决绝，但仔细想想，这其实并不是什么不合常理的事情。Bruce还活着的时候，他们是同一个家族的成员，其中Dick和Damian关系很好，而Tim和Jason相处得更愉快一点，不过是些不值得任何人关注的小事，他们都是他的罗宾，这是最重要的。

但当Bruce去世，Jason失踪，Dick接下蝙蝠侠的行头的时候，潜藏着的矛盾开始缓慢地浮出水面。Dick不愿意像Bruce那样永远地成为蝙蝠侠，Tim完全可以理解，蝙蝠侠不只是打扮成一只大蝙蝠那样简单的事情，在这套制服背后潜藏着的是重大的责任，远比夜翼和罗宾的责任重而艰难。他急急忙忙从国外赶回来劝阻Dick，但Dick去意已决，在确定了Dick的想法已经不可能被动摇的时候，Tim其实有两个选择，留下来代替Dick做蝙蝠侠，或者回到国外继续寻找Jason。

他选了后者。

以当时的角度来看这毫无问题，哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，但哥谭并不是时时刻刻都需要一个Bruce Wayne水平的蝙蝠侠，否则在Bruce为正联的事情忙碌或者单纯是为了装成花花公子和女人潇洒度假的时候，哥谭早就该毁灭了。即使Dick不在，哥谭也不会缺少保护者，虽然Tim和Damian的相处只能说是一般的一般，在同一个空间里没打起来就是不错，但Tim同时也承认Damian的能力，不得不说，在Damian还是罗宾——不管是Bruce的罗宾还是Dick的罗宾——的时候，他一直做得不错。 

但Damian真正做的事情远出他的意料，那时他刚刚找到Jason，正努力劝说坐在商店橱窗外面像流浪汉一样靠没包装的药物暂时摆脱痛苦的对方跟他回哥谭，接下来，他们就一起在商店内摆放的电视里插播的新闻上看到了哥谭和打扮成蝙蝠的Damian。

Tim用最快的速度安置好了Jason——Jason没有再像之前那样拒绝，这让他安心了不少——然后赶回了哥谭，晚了一步，但还不算太晚。

他从以前开始就是对Jason杀死罪犯这一举动持中立甚至稍微赞同的态度的，实际上，他自己也算是杀过人。所以Tim很清楚，最困难的部分并不是确定眼前的这个人罪大恶极理应去死，而是剥夺一个人的生命。

他需要有人在他身边，告诉他这么做是正确的。

蝙蝠侠从最初就不是孤身一人，Alfred一直陪伴Bruce到最后一刻，但现在他是了，所以无论如何，他也要带回Jason。

这并不困难，Jason对反抗同样没什么兴趣，Tim把他带到哥谭，放在大宅里用严密的防御措施保护起来，将自己几乎所有的空闲时间消耗在照料他身上。一部分是因为Tim希望Jason的身体能恢复到之前的状态，一部分是因为他不想看到一个对任何事情都消极以待的Jason，还有一部分是因为，他真的很需要“家人”。

而他相信，Jason也同样需要。

一个与他们血脉相连的、会成长的、存在即为支持的家人。

Tim最后调试了一下程序，戴上特制眼镜，按下启动。


	4. 【侦探漫画未来线、角色黑化、药物成瘾提及、人体改造、生子】【四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *今天终于不倒序了——！时间线上在【三】后【二】前
> 
> *其实有加入一点点对p52杰森和血痕关系的考虑……一点点而已

有一种理论是，人们会不自觉地将自己与父母的相处模式复制到他们和自己的孩子身上，无论这种相处模式带给他们的是正面还是负面的影响。很多生活在家庭暴力环境下的人在童年时默默发誓绝不会这么对自己的孩子，却在成年拥有自己的孩子后后条件反射地用拳头解决一切问题，他们意识到了自己的不对，却很少能改正，因为在他们的潜意识里这就是唯一的便捷有效解决矛盾的方法。

但还有一部分人，他们在童年时遭受到了父母的暴力，默默发誓绝不会这么对待自己的孩子，然后他们做到了。尽管不一定能像生于稳定幸福家庭的那些人一样好，但他们绝不会再将发生在自己身上的事情复制给自己的下一代。

Jason基本上属于后者——尽管确切地说他还不算已经有下一代的人——但还有些不一样，他不会积极地去要一个自己的孩子，也不会像一般热爱孩子的人那样多么主动地去关怀照顾和他没关系的孩子们。当他注意到有孩子处于困境之中，他会想办法尽力帮助他们，像是阻止毒品交易涉及到未成年人、将街头流浪的孩童送到可靠的儿童福利院并时不时悄悄回访、给教堂捐钱让他们能在平安夜给更多的孩子一顿圣诞大餐等等，但他不会想要将这些孩子带回自己的家中收养，像Bruce之前对他做的那样。

只有一种情况例外，当这个孩子别无去路只能依靠他的时候。

本质上这是一种对自己的不信任，不信任自己可以照顾好孩子，认为别人总是能做得更好。不过在这一点上，Tim和他持的是相反观点。

Jason可以成为优秀的家长，他不会将自己的遭遇复制给自己的孩子，这就是为什么Tim最终下定了决心。 

不仅仅是因为他需要一个支撑，也不仅仅是蝙蝠侠需要培养一个合适的继任者，这个孩子对Jason的重要性甚于对他，毕竟——要如何才能让一个已经放弃希望的人重新拥有坚定的信念？

给他一个无法割舍抛弃的责任。 

唯一的阻碍在于Jason在前期十成十地不会同意这个做法，就像之前说的那样，在这件事上他始终不够自信。即使有万分之一的可能他乐于接受，Tim也不会赌这个微小的概率，毕竟胚胎移植有不小的失败可能，而无论如何也不该在这种时候再给Jason一个失去孩子的打击。

要想在Jason不知情的情况下进行人造子宫和胚胎的移植并不困难，包括并不致命却会让人疼痛异常的骨刺在内，他身上可以用做借口的伤势太多了。即使是唯一可能露出破绽的手术时间，在“只有Tim一个人进行手术、没有助手只有机械手帮助”这一前提下也不再是破绽。

不过，显然他们都足够幸运。

Tim拿起钢笔，在B超单上圈出了那两个妊娠囊，随后小心地将它收进文件袋放入抽屉，拉出键盘在早已打开的文档上添了一条记录。

「移植后第三十天，确认两个植入的囊胚全部成活。」


	5. 【侦探漫画未来线、角色黑化、药物成瘾提及、人体改造、生子】【五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *说好的回忆杀（？
> 
> *时间线上在【四】后【二】前

Tim意识到Jason不喜欢看他穿着蝙蝠侠的制服出现这件事，是在他把Jason带回哥谭后的第二个月。

他承认他有些迟钝了，或许是因为重建哥谭秩序的工作太过繁忙，不过Jason确实将这种微妙的感情掩藏得很好。没有扭头、没有厌恶、没有皱眉 ，和平时一样用几个单词甚至是单音节回复Tim，只有极其偶尔的时候，Tim才能从他身上捕捉到一闪而过的难以辨别的情绪。

一开始，Tim以为这是因为Jason不乐于见到“蝙蝠侠”，和Bruce、和Dick乃至Tim自己没关系，仅仅是“蝙蝠侠”，毕竟这套制服对Jason的意义远比对Tim要复杂得多。但直觉告诉他不是这样，或许有人会因为继任者抢在他之前继承了蝙蝠侠而自己却成为了没有战斗力的废人而嫉妒愤怒，但Jason绝非如此。那么，是因为Tim作为一个会杀人的蝙蝠侠让Jason想到了他颈侧那道扭曲的伤疤的来历，从而引起了他对Bruce的回忆吗？确实有这个可能，但Tim同样不认为这是正确的答案，因为Jason根本还不知道他会杀人——就连两个多月前的Tim自己恐怕都无法相信他会这么快地拿起枪支等热武器对付敌人，更何况Jason实际上算是被他锁在Wayne大宅这一华丽的囚牢里，任何能接收到的信息都要通过Tim过滤才能到达Jason身边，在信息封锁这一方面，Tim很有信心。 

在发现他无论如何都想不出可以解释Jason这种表现的原因时，Tim不得不承认，他没有他想象中的那样了解Jason。 

其实早在Jason重伤后选择的是离开而不是来找他的时候，他就应该承认这一点的。 

在Bruce还活着的时候，所有人都认为他们两个只是关系比较好而已，交换情报、偶尔组队、然后在生活中给对方预留出一点位置，朋友、或者说是好友，都是这个样子的，一点都不罕见，只有他们知道事实并非如此——没有哪对好友的相处日常里还包括上床这项吧？

他们会接吻，会同睡在一张床上，会在一段时间的分离后风尘仆仆地突然出现在对方的安全屋里，没有人说过爱——但这难道不是显而易见的事情吗？

Jason用行动给出的答案是否定的。

现在回想起来，像吃到了蜜糖的小孩子一样开开心心地绕着对方打转，沉浸在这不知所谓的“恋情”中的大概只有他自己吧。

他不了解Jason，他不懂得Jason，他甚至无法推测出Jason究竟是因为什么而不喜欢他穿着蝙蝠侠的制服。

但他爱着Jason，而Jason属于他。


	6. 【侦探漫画未来线、角色黑化、药物成瘾提及、人体改造、生子】【六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　*时间线上是【四】后【二】前
> 
> *xjb推理……   
> 　　

　　Tim从一开始就知道，Jason是不可能永远对他冷淡下去的。  
　　  
　　无论Jason在这段日子中究竟有了怎样的经历，他的内里还是Tim熟知的那个Jason Todd——能对着旁人毫不掩饰的恶意轻蔑地冷笑出声，然后在得到善意而温柔的对待时慌张又不知所措。  
　　  
　　比起Bruce或是Dick、Damian，他们两个之间从一开始就没有太多矛盾冲突——确实有过敌对，但敌对的原因追根究底还是Bruce，与Tim本人并无太大关系。  
　　  
　　这就让他们两人的相处变得容易许多，在摆脱了那些极端激烈的情绪后，Jason其实对Tim怀有一些愧疚。在之前，Tim试图让他不要在意，不过现在，这是能让他达成目的的最大助力。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠的工作确实很繁重，加上Wayne集团事务后更是如此。但在“杀人”这一高压震慑下，前者的工作量迅速减轻，随着时间推移后者也从混乱中渐渐步入正轨，让Tim有更多的时间去研究他的技术，然后去陪伴Jason——以一种仍然忙碌到过分疲惫的状态。  
　　  
　　故意示弱的效果非常显著，Jason本不是意志软弱的人，在适当的医疗看护下戒去止痛药物并没有花费太久。反倒是让他的身体恢复到一般程度用了更多时间，重伤后没有得到足够的照料和滥用药物造成的损害大多不可逆，Jason对此也不是非常在意。Tim清楚这其中的原因，与其说是Jason重新找回了生活的意义，不如说是他不想给Tim再增加些烦恼，所以他积极参与戒除药物，对其他则是无动于衷。  
　　  
　　但事情毕竟有了进展，一切都在向好的地方前进——尤其是在手术成功实施了之后。  
　　  
　　手术之后Jason总是在睡，Tim找了很多柔软的毛毯给他，他就陷在毛毯堆中央，像是消失在里面一样。从很久以前开始Jason就很能耐受疼痛，但这不代表他能无视这些疼痛，骨刺和肢体残端处的疼痛已经让他很久没能好好睡上一觉了。  
　　  
　　当然，也可能是因为那两个被植入到他身体里的胚胎。  
　　  
　　早孕反应在不久后出现，Jason在早晨洗漱时突然干呕，随之而来的是厌食和更多的困倦。Tim更加小心地照顾他，从饮食到心情。不能联网的电脑太让人起疑，新闻时段会花屏的电视也同样，所以Tim采用了最原始的方式，他给Jason带去了很多书。  
　　  
　　但他还是忽略了一点。  
　　  
　　“你身上有硝烟的味道。”Jason忽然说，他没有看向Tim，只是自顾自地翻动着手上那本书的书页。  
　　  
　　“我下次会注意。”  
　　  
　　Tim镇定自若地回答，低头看了下自己。他现在没穿蝙蝠侠的制服，或者说自从他意识到Jason不喜欢后就没再也没有穿过。像他那样频繁地使用枪支身上或多或少会沾些火药的特殊气味，更何况他还训练了一批自己的部队，他以为换了衣服就没什么，也确实没有人对他提到过这种事——但他忘了，处于特殊时期的Jason会对气味更加敏感。  
　　  
　　“我们都知道夜巡是什么样的，Tim。”Jason终于合上书本：“你用了枪？”  
　　  
　　是问句，也是肯定的语气，Jason绝不是第一天发现Tim身上的硝烟味，这种时候再否认反而更令人起疑。  
　　  
　　“是的。”Tim承认下来。  
　　  
　　漫长的沉默过后，Jason终于开口：“不只是枪，对吧？”

Tim没有辩解。 

　　Jason是很聪明的人，药物成瘾没有抹去他的思考能力，而Tim却在这段时间露出了太多破绽。只要Jason愿意，他完全可以从中找出真相， 

首先是Tim在家停留的时间，针对这个改造手术他已经做了无数次模拟，但人体和模拟并不完全一样，尤其是Jason还浸泡过拉萨路池，妊娠的前三个月又是最不稳定的时期，所以除了夜巡之外，Tim几乎都留在家里，连Wayne集团的工作都是在庄园中完成。尽管为了不令Jason起疑，他并没有时刻待在Jason身边，而是更多地使用监控和警报器，但事实上，几次非常“及时”的赶到已经足够让Jason意识到不对了。

哥谭之前的混乱Jason明明白白地看在眼里，他生在哥谭，长在哥谭，没有人比他更清楚这样的哥谭需要多长时间才能恢复一个大致的稳定状态，即使是Bruce也对此没有任何办法，Tim更不可能提前这么多完成目标然后空闲下来——除非Tim用的不是Bruce教给他们的方式。 

然后是硝烟的味道，如果是夜巡时的对手使用了枪支，那么Tim身上是不应该带上这么多火药气味的，唯一的可能就是他用了枪。问题是单纯用枪的义警也并不能如此快地镇压下哥谭的混乱，这点Jason再清楚不过。毕竟杀人不等于滥杀，大部分哥谭的犯罪还是偷窃抢劫一类，罪不至死，枪支的威慑力自然有了限制。更何况如果只是这样，Tim根本没有隐瞒比他还要早用枪的Jason的必要。

最后是一些可以用来佐证的事情，比如自从Jason回到庄园后就再也没能接触到任何外界的信息，没有网络、没有电视机、没有报纸甚至没有出门见过Tim之外的任何人，如此希望他恢复的Tim却将他困在庄园里，这根本不合常理。结合上面的推理，很容易就能得出结论——Tim，也就是蝙蝠侠采取的稳定哥谭的措施已经算得上是从电台到报纸都有报道的“大新闻”，甚至路人皆知，以至于时隔数月仍然是报纸头条和新闻节目的常客。 

“告诉我在我身上发生了什么，Tim。”Jason厌倦地叹气，“肿瘤还是外星寄生物？或者是更糟糕的什么东西？”

追根究底，让Tim露出破绽的还是他在庄园停留的时间，而停留的理由显然是为了照顾Jason，加上最近一段时间身体的变化，Jason会得出这样的结论并不意外。

“不，Jason。”Tim走近他，轻轻地将手掌覆盖上Jason的小腹，Jason稍稍向后靠了一下，像是要闪避，但最终还是没有躲开。

“那不是什么糟糕惹人厌的东西。”

他低声说，用自己的体温温暖着薄薄一层睡衣下的肌肤，专注地凝视着Jason的眼睛。 

“那是我们的孩子。”


End file.
